


Girls Night

by ItsAJ_B1tches, Jenicorn, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Peachshipping, Polarshipping - Freeform, clubs, mentions of prideshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenicorn/pseuds/Jenicorn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: Yami, Yugi, and Mai need to blow off some steam.Cue drunken shenanigans and general fun times.*This work is part of the Lying to Myself series, as such this oneshot may not make sense without reading that first.*





	Girls Night

“Why the fuck are you not ready yet!?” Yami shouted in disbelief, seeing his brother walk out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel.

“None of your business - that’s what!” Yugi scowled, turning into his bedroom and slamming the door in his face. Yami just rolled his eyes, sending a quick text before sitting down on the couch in the living room and flicking on the tv.

_ May as well have some fun while the shit’s getting ready _ , he thought, seeing if anything was on. 

There was nothing.

He switched it back off and placed the remote on the coffee table sitting back and looking around the room. Something about the sofa caught his eye, however. Yami inched closer to the source of his curiosity and as he realised what it was, he suddenly felt internally grateful that Yugi was running late. 

He’d just discovered the best teasing material for the next month, at least!

Hearing his brother’s door open and then shut, Yami hid the object of his glee in his pocket before sitting up straight and pretending to be annoyed and bored.

Yugi walked out in a casual sweater and jeans. 

“Are you ready now?” Yami inquired. He saw Yugi roll his eyes and reach for his keys and wallet.

“Are you happy now? Oh wait, only one of those answers are a yes.” Yugi shot back as a reply, opening the front door, smiling cheekily.

_ That’s what you think, dearest brother.  _

Yami walked out, planning how to approach this in the best way.

\------------------

Jumping out of the cab, Yami turned and paid the driver, after realising Yugi had walked off with a quick bye. Once he received his change, Yami straightened up and stormed after him.

He found the slightly smaller twin heading towards the back of the shop. Staring daggers into his back, he followed.

“Well it took you two long enough.”

“Blame shithead here! He was only in his towel when I went to fetch him.” Yami responded. Mai threw her head back.

“Well, you could have brought him like that.” She suggested, waggling her eyebrows.

“And have everyone think I look like that? Fuck no!”

“But, you do look like this.” 

“Yugi, I hate to break it to you, but I got both brains  _ and  _ looks. You just got empty space in your head and the less fortunate genes.”

Mai’s tinkling giggle and Yugi’s look of betrayal caused Yami to break his act and join in the laughter, with Yugi following soon after.

Other patrons looked at the group, as if they were insane, which only made them all laugh even harder. Eventually, it died down into tiny giggles, the three of them wiping tears from their eyes. Mai was the first to compose herself.

“So...what are we all getting, before we’re kicked out?” 

“Well Yugi wants new genetics, but I don’t think we can get that here. Let me look at the menu.” Yami grabbed it from Mai’s hands and looked at it with deep concentration. “Nope. Sorry Yug, you'll have to make do with what you’ve got. However, I’ll take a latte and a turkey salad sandwich.” 

He gave Yugi the biggest grin, as he handed his twin the menu, who snatched it from his hand, resisting the urge to smack him with it. Instead, he smiled sweetly back at Yami. “Thank you, dearest brother, for checking for me. I guess I’ll have to make do with the...hot chocolate, everything on top, and a jacket potato with coleslaw.” 

“You boys are so boring and gross. Did you not hear about the invention of fries and a burger!? And I’m supposed to be the girl here?” 

“But Yami’s here!” Yugi responded without missing a beat. 

“And I’m fabulous as fuck. Did you not see my ass? You could bounce a coin off it!” 

Mai rolled her eyes at the brothers antics, getting up to go and place their orders before they could see how much she was enjoying herself. She lived for their days out. 

While Mai was at the till, Yugi tensed, as he felt Yami’s eyes observing him, while he scrolled through his twitter feed. 

Yugi felt sorry for the Dom’s clients in that moment.

He looked up, meeting his brother's eyes, that had a twinkle in them, meaning Yugi was in for a rough day of teasing. He sighed, hoping to get it over with soon.

“Can I help you, oh Great One.” Yugi asked dramatically, bowing his head. It just made Yami grin even more. 

“No. I was just wondering why you were running late. I mean, it’s not like you to be that late. Should I be concerned?” Yami narrowed his eyes, as his brother squirmed, trying not to break eye contact.

“I just slept in. That’s all. Easily done.”

Yami brought a finger to his chin, acting as though he was deep in thought. 

“But that makes me worry even more, little brother -”

“You’re only a couple of minutes older than me, you asshole!” 

“So I’m still older and you’re still younger. Hence, little brother. Now, don’t you know it’s rude to interrupt a Pharaoh while he’s speaking? Unless you liked Christmas that much…?” Yami smirked, as Yugi put up his middle finger at him.

“Tut tut. If you can't control your hands, then maybe I’ll have to do something about them. Bind them behind your back maybe?” 

“Fuck off! I'm your younger brother - not a client!”

“Ah ha! So you admit you  _ are  _ the little brother!” Yami’s sat back, feeling triumphant, watching Yugi open and close his mouth like a fish. He quickly shut it, crossing his arms and glaring. “That’s what I thought. Now,  _ little brother,  _ what caused this lack of sleep?”

“None of your business why I didn’t sleep.”, Yugi grumbled, distracting himself with the menu. 

_ Round one to Yami _ , the dom thought victoriously.

“Yugi.”

“What?”

“Thank you for confirming you didn’t sleep last night.”

Yugi looked up confused. Yami elaborated.

“You never  _ actually  _ said you didn’t sleep last night. You just said you slept in.”

Yugi’s eyebrows furrowed as he went back over the conversation, before his eyes went wide and a blush crept over his face. 

“You...you fucking -” he never finished what he was going to say, as Mai arrived at that moment carrying a tray with their drinks on.

“What the fuck are you two doing now?”

Yugi sighed in relief.

Mai was the only person he knew that could keep his brother at bay, giving him time to try and figure out what Yami was planning.

He grabbed his drink off of the tray, delighted at the sight of all the whipped cream and marshmallows on top. Not-so-delicately, Yugi dipped his finger into the cream, scooped some up, and licked it clean, moaning at the sweet taste.

“So good!”

Mai and Yami just stared at him, amusement in their eyes.

“You’re gross, do you know that?” Yami stated. Yugi turned and looked him dead in the eye,repeating his movements from before, and exaggerating the moan. Yami threw him a spoon. 

“Use that for fucks sake, you pig! Your fingers will get all sticky.” Yami wrinkled his nose in mild disgust. Yugi just laughed. 

“Like you don’t do worse! How many times do you feed your clients white sticky stuff?”

Yami scoffed. “Zero. I make them do it themselves.” He smirked, leaning in. “And they take much more cream on their fingers than that, because they know what a treat it is.” 

Yugi rolled his eyes. “You can’t get me to do that you know!”

The dom leaned back in his seat, shrugging his shoulders.

“You win. Your stubbornness out did my own.” He held his hands up in defeat, bowing his head. Yugi grinned triumphantly. 

“Congratulations. Now continue eating the cream in your disgusting way.”

“I shall.” Yugi placed two fingers in the cream and scooped a large amount into his mouth, getting a small dollop on his nose. He felt victorious and proud… 

 

...until Mai and Yami burst out laughing, at least. 

 

He looked between the two, confused.

“What? What are you laughing at? What!?”

Yami stifled his hysterics enough to explain.

“You just did what I said!” 

Yugi’s eyes went wide as he realised that Yami was telling the truth.

“No! Th-that’s not...I mean, I was going to do that anyway!”

Mai shook her head, patting Yugi’s shoulder.

“But you still did it under his command.” She replied, breathless.

“You’re both fucking mean!” He declared, pouting. Rather than using his fingers, for fear they’ll think he’s doing what Yami told him to do, he picked up the spoon and angrily dipped it into the hot chocolate.

This caused the two Dom's to laugh even more. 

“What!?” Yugi demanded, even more frustrated. Yami fixed him with eyes dancing with victory.

“Thank you for using the spoon, like I asked.” 

Mai threw her head back in another fit of giggles, gripping her side.

“Stop.” She wheezed. “It hurts.” 

“That’s not your safeword.” Yami smirked at her.

“Fuck you.” She replied.

“That’s not it, either.” Yami grabbed his latte feeling incredibly relaxed.

_ He needed this day out, especially after the past week! _

Just as Mai gained control of her senses once more, their food arrived.

“One cheeseburger with a side of fries, and extra onions.” The waiter announced, looking between the two boys. 

“That’s mine.” Mai announced, fixing the waiter with a sickly sweet smile, and eyes that meant they were in for a lengthy round of torture that would have them begging for mercy at her feet. The waiter looked shocked, running his eyes up and down her body. “I know, I’m on a diet. Do you think it’s going well?” She flirted, seeing his eyes light up. 

“You look great. But what diet says you can eat this?”

“It’s called I eat whatever the fuck I want because I look fucking sexy. Now piss off.” To emphasise her point, she took a handful of fries and stuffed them in her mouth. “Mmmm. Tasty.” 

The waiter scurried away after placing the twins orders in front of them. The blonde turned to see Yami staring at her.

“What?” She asked, her mouth full of fries.

“You’re beautiful.” He said, voice full of admiration. She just grinned, showing the contents of her mouth. Yami rolled his eyes. “That’s gross.” 

“I’m sorry. Let me use a spoon.” She teased.

“Fuck off!” Yugi yelled. 

The table went quiet as they went about enjoying their food, basking in the comfort of each other’s company. It was Yami who broke the silence.

“What’s Jou up to today?” He inquired.

Mai swallowed the bite of burger she’d been chewing.

“I left him tied up outside.” She joked, laughing lightly. 

“No, he’s helping Shizuka sort some stuff out at her place.”

“Oh yeah. Duke said something about them redecorating.”

“Didn’t they just redecorate last year?” Yugi asked, shocked.

“Yep. But you know what Honda’s like!”

“True.”

Comfortable silence covered them once more, as they finished off their meals. They sat back in their chairs, nursing the last bits of their drinks.

This time, Mai was the one to break their silence.

“So Yugi. Tell me, how’s it going with Anzu?” 

Yami’s eyes fixed on his brother, delighting in the way he blushed and stuttered.

“It’s - it’s good. Shs’s, well...she’s great.” His eyes went soft as he thought about her. 

“Aww.” Mai squealed. “New love is so cute!”  

Somehow, Yugi blushed even more.

“Shut up. Who said anything about love anyway?” He looked at the table, finger tracing the grooves in the wood.

“Your face did, sweetie.” Mai cooed, reaching out and placing her hand over his. “Seriously, we’re happy for the two of you. You’re wonderful together.”

Yugi beamed at her, and she grinned back. They looked at Yami, who felt a rising sense of dread as Mai’s eyes twinkled once more.

_ Fuck.  _

“So.” She began. “How’s Kaiba doing?”

 

“Fine.”

_ Do not break eye contact. _

_ Do not break eye contact. _

_ Do not break eye contact.  _

“Is he? He didn’t look so well last time I saw him. Poor thing.” 

“Why? What happened?” Yugi asked in concern, looking between the two.

“Because Yami here is going soft -”

“I’m not going fucking soft, you pieces of shit.” Yami interrupted, annoyed.

Mai just continued as though he hadn’t spoken.

“- he had to punish Kaiba for some very unruly behaviour. Which wouldn’t have happened, If said soft person hadn't been so soft on him in the first place.”

_ Do not break eye contact. _

_ Do not break eye contact. _

_ Do not break - oh fuck it.   _

Yami turned away to stare out of the window, unable to handle Mai’s piercing gaze. Yugi, meanwhile, was excited to hear about the punishment. Of course, Mai did not disappoint, as she recounted dramatically the events of Kaiba’s time in the cage. Yugi stared at Yami once she was done.

“That’s fucking cruel.” He stated.

“He shouldn't have been a brat then.” Yami shrugged. “Anyway, it’s over now. He’s learned his lesson and has been extra attentive and well behaved since.” The Pharaoh’s voice informed them that the topic was indeed, over. Even Mai knew not to push it further.

She looked at her watch for something to do. As she read the time, the Domme gasped, jumping up and shrugging her jacket on.

“If you bitches want pampered before tonight, we best hurry now. We have an appointment in 15 minutes!” She threw down some cash and swiftly strode out of the door, before Yami could even put his arm through the jacket. The twins locked eyes for a minute, silently admiring her quick exit. 

\-----------------

Yami sighed as the delightfully warm water gently massaged his hair, while the hairdresser ran her hands through it, washing the dye out of the strands. Next to him, Yugi did the same thing.

The dom relaxed into the touch and closed his eyes. This was the closest he would  ever let anyone get to caring for him, and he lived for every second of it. As the hairdresser started massaging shampoo into his hair, he had to suppress a groan. 

_ It felt so good. _

Unfortunately, like all good things it came to an end, much to Yami’s dismay. As he walked over to his assigned seat, he glanced over to where Mai was getting her hair curled, and a manicurist filing her nails into a perfect oval shape.

It was his and Yugi’s turn now.

While the hairdresser dried his hair and trimmed it, another nail technician came over to do his nails. They’ve been coming here for years, so by now the staff all knew each of them and what they liked.

After all, it was a bit hard to not remember the twins with the crazy hairstyles.

Once Mai was done, she came over to sit with the boys, laughing and joking with the staff since Yami and Yugi couldn’t hear anything over the sound of the driers. However, the moment they stopped, the boys were able to join in. Soon, the conversation turned to work, and the plans for the future.

“Otogi’s doing really well. I don’t think there’s much left to teach him, and his client base is building up quite a bit.” Yami commented.

“Our little fledgling is spreading his wings. Although, speaking of training, I could give you a few lessons on petplay, if you want to continue keeping your newest catch on a leash?”  

“Fuck off.”

\---------------

“We need to finalise everything for the event in two weeks. Yugi, have you figured out the pricing structure yet?”

“Yeah. There’s a range at the minute so I’ll  email you my final price, once I get a final cost on everything.”

“This is so exciting! Jou keeps trying to figure it out.”

\---------------

“I have a friend actually, who’s interested in exploring BDSM. Can I give her your number?”

“Alas, the poor girl will be heartbroken to learn that Yami doesn’t take female clients. I’ll be happy to help though, if she wants?”

“She’s only interested in female doms as it is, anyway.”

“And how the tables turn. What does it feel like to be the inferior one, Yami?”

“You’re still here, Yugi, so I wouldn’t know still.”

“Will you two cut it out. I’ll be happy to meet with her. I’ll give you the studio’s number so you can give it to her. Just tell her to ring and ask for ‘Harpie’.”

“Thank you.”

\----------------------

Once their nails were perfect, and their hair was looking it’s best once more, the trio payed for their treatments, with Mai also handing over the studio’s number. They waved bye and walked out of the door.

“Now where?” Yugi asked.

Mai looked at her watch, before linking her arms through the twins and leading them down the street.

“Shopping.”

\------------------------------

As the three of them walked past the line of people waiting to be admitted, Yami could see people looking confused and glaring at them, as the bouncer let them straight through without paying. He heard one person shout after them.

“Why the fuck do they get to go in? They’re not even that hot, unlike me!”

Yami popped back out with Mai on his heels, and Yugi trailing behind them looking like it was the best thing in the world.

“Who are you calling ‘not that hot’?”

“You. I mean, she’s pretty fit and I wouldn’t say no. But you’re a short asshole with weird fucking hair.”

Yami smirked and turned to the bouncer.

“Sammi, do me a favour and don’t let that God’s-gift-to-mankind in. Unless he pays triple the fair.” He turned back to see the guy and his group gawking at him.

“What the - you can’t fucking do that! I want to see the manager.”

Mai and Yami looked at each other, then looked back.

 

Yami walked forward until he was standing right in front of the guy, his stare clearly intimidating the other man, since he took a step back. 

“Okay.”

“Well go get him.” The guy’s voice wavered slightly.

“I don’t need to.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m the one who pays the managers wages.” Yami watched as the guy tried to figure out what he’d just said.

“Wh-what? That makes no sense…”

“Let me put it plainly for your simple brain cell to understand. I own this club, and I employ the manager. You got an issue with me, then you can fuck off. Bye.” With that, Yami turned and strode into the club, with the guy blushing furiously and looking like a kicked puppy behind him. Mai and Yugi followed, giggling like maniacs.

 

_ It was going to be a good night. _

\--------------------------

Yugi brought a round of drinks over to the table Mai had picked out in the corner and placed them down. He put three shots in front of Mai, as well as a Palermo house special cocktail that the domme lived on when they were out, and then placed three shots in front of Yami’s reserved spot as well as a Sex on the Beach. Finally, he sat down and started sipping on his lemonade.

“Aww Yugi. Have a real drink and we’ll get a cab home? You can leave your car parked around the back.” Mai tried reasoning with the younger twin. Yugi just scoffed.

“Yes, because that worked so well the last time! That poor fucking taxi driver.” 

Mai’s eyes went distant as she remembered what Yugi was talking about.

“Oh yeah. Thank god Yami had a load of change on him. Good point. We’ll just get you flat out drunk when we get back to your flat.” Yugi almost choked on the sip he was taking. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and his eyes were watering.

“I don’t fucking think so. I’d just cleaned my flat completely yesterday. I’m not letting Yami anywhere near my freshly cleaned, lemon smelling toilet! After tonight, any toilet he goes near will smell like vomit and despair. So we’re going to his flat.” 

Mai threw her head back and laughed, just as the Dom joined them.

“What are you pissing yourself for now?” he inquired as he slid into his spot.

“Nothing.” she answered, breathlessly. Yami just narrowed his eyes, not convinced. However, he decided to let it go.

“Mmhmm. Whatever. Bottoms up.” he announced as he lifted the first shot and threw it back in one go, feeling the liquor burn his throat on its way down. He waited for Mai to do the same before they did the second and the third together. 

Once the third glass had been emptied, Yami could feel his body already beginning to warm up and relax. He picked up his cocktail and started sipping it as he observed the club’s patrons. According to the manager and head of the bar, it’s been a steady flow of customers. However, the night was still young and there was a ton of people waiting to be allowed in outside.

 

_ It’s going to be a very good night. _

 

“Sooo...see anyone you like?” Mai asked innocently, however, when Yami turned to look at her, she was anything but innocent. Her face was already flushed from the heat of the club and the shots, and her eyes twinkled with mischief that would put the devil to shame. It immediately put his back up.

“No. Why? What are you planning?”

“Oh nothing.” she said airily, taking another sip of her drink. “It’s just that I have my relationship with Jounouchi, and Yugi now has his relationship with Anzu. You, my dearest friend, have nothing except a relationship with your hand and ice.”

Yami gave her his most intimidating glare, the one that made everyone fall to their knees in front of him. Well, almost everyone…

Mai just cackled like a demented witch.

“Don’t worry. I’ll get you sorted.”

“I don’t need sorted!”

“Yes you do. Yugi gets more than you!”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean? And what even makes you think Anzu and I have done it? We’re not sluts like you!”

“Don’t lie, Yugi. I know for a fact you’ve done it.”

“There’s no fucking way you know that!”

“Yes I do. I’m your big brother, so I know.”

“How? Tell me!”

“You can’t boss me about. Now drink your lemonade and shut up. And you! Don’t fucking set me up. If I want to get laid, I will get laid.” 

Mai giggled to herself and held her hands up in defeat, but her eyes told a different story. Yugi just stared at him with a mix of confusion and suspicion. Yami sighed.

 

_ This was going to be a long night. _

\---------------------

As the night progressed, the alcohol took over the two professional Doms and they danced the night away. At first, it started with each other while Yugi sat in the corner and spoke to a few of the other patrons. 

The more they drunk, however, the flirtier they got. Eventually, Yami started offering lapdances to some of the club’s attendees that he found cute and attractive in exchange for drinks. 

Dressed in his tight leather trousers, high heeled sleek boots and crimson red halter neck top, it didn’t take much convincing.

Yugi just rolled his eyes and looked over at the bar manager, who in turn looked at him. Their eyes silently communicated the same thing.

 

_ Stage 1: Tipsy Yami. _

 

This Yami was very easy to handle. He liked to dance and flirt, freely offering what he’s got, but didn't do a lot of stupid shit.

He was prone to slut it up over the evening however. 

Tipsy Yami was in fact so famous, that people came to see the man with the low inhibitions and colorful hair. 

The staff used to be unhappy about their boss behaving like a stripper, but they quickly found out that nights with Yami tripled their sales. 

So they started advertising him.

When Yami intended to come over, he would let the staff know and they would put up a social media event, no matter how last minute it was.

Because people came to see him without fail. And everyone won in this situation.

The club didn't need to book much entertainment for the evening, Yami was able to let loose and enjoy himself and the guests got an unforgettable show.

On the other hand, tipsy Yami was Mai’s favourite and she encouraged him until…

 

Cheers rang through the dance floor as Yami’s top went flying into the crowd and he twirled around one of the dance poles, before trying to adopt the extended butterfly pose, and failing due to his intoxication. 

At the start of their nights out, his pole dances were relatively tame, and definitely classy, because Yami knew what he was doing.

He had been dancing like this for years now, religiously practicing the tiring sport as an escape from work when it got to much. 

It made him feel sensual, connected to himself and the music, and a sober pole dance from Yami was quite an experience.

Well his drunk ones were, too, but for entirely different reasons. And as the evening progressed and he got more and more drunk, he entered the next stage of a party night out. 

 

_ Stage 2: Drunk Yami _

 

This Yami was very hard to control. He was also very accident prone due to his love of pole dancing while drunk. 

Yugi remembered the time where he tore a muscle in his calf trying to do the splits on the pole.

This was something he  _ could  _ do. 

Most of the time. 

But dropping from a considerable height with little stretching before had its effects.

Since then it was the job of Yugi and the staff to keep him off of the pole.

Not that no pole access would slow him down, however. Yami loved to feel the music pump through his veins and he loved to feel sexy. 

He knew, how to move his lithe body, riling up men and women alike when he mingled with others on the dancefloor, grinding up to people and enjoying the heat of the crowd. 

The longer the night went on however, the less coordinated his personal dances got. It was indirectly correlated to how much he verbally flirted. Since the music drowned out most of his attempts to dirty talk however, Yami just started to shout lewd things and slut it up even more until…

 

Whistling and even more excited cheers rang throughout the club as Yami’s trousers came off and he drunkenly spun around the pole, without even lifting his feet off of the ground. 

In fact, if it wasn’t for his grip on the pole, he would have been flat on his arse. So instead, he walked round the pole, leaning backwards slightly, while shouting well-meant obscenities at the patrons in front of him. Obscenities, that only Yami could understand. 

Yugi just rolled his eyes again. This was:

 

_ Stage 3: Shit-Faced Yami _

 

Someone in the crowd shouted for him to take his boxers down, and Yugi saw Yami give a lopsided smirk before complying. 

As Yugi ran up to stop him, before Yami could flash everyone, he realised that Mai was the one who asked him to remove his underwear. 

Yugi internally groaned, realising that Mai was just as drunk as Yami. Thankfully Kai, the bar manager, was keeping an eye on his boss, so he reached Yami first and convinced him to go into the backs with him. This gave Yugi the chance to herd Mai out of the door with all their stuff. 

The crowd was devastated. Their favourite attraction had been stolen from them, seconds before stripping the last bit of clothes, nonetheless, and Yami's exit was followed with displeased groans and cheery good byes. 

Yami turned happily in his assistants grip, waving to the now cheering crowd. He started to blow kisses and the place erupted once again, before he was finally led out of sight.  

As Yugi reached his car, he noticed Kai having to fend off Yami’s advances. 

“It’s okay. I’m here.” Yugi announced, trying to get a stumbling Mai into the car as well.

“It’s cool. Shit-faced Yami is hilarious.” Kai admitted, stopping Yami’s uncoordinated hands from reaching into his shirt. Yugi rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t have to deal with him after!”

“True. Look on the bright side though, he hasn’t been too bad tonight.”

“That’s true. For once he didn’t hit on any girls, breaking their hearts in the process when they finally find out he's gay and just likes to flirt, or tried sneaking off upstairs!”

They both chuckled, as they reminisced on some of Yami’s finest moments drunk.

No matter how chaotic it was, it was always incredibly fun to watch and Yugi enjoyed it immensely when his twin let loose. Even more, when it was equal parts embarrassing and hilarious. 

Yami would reject all claims in the morning, that he could lose his control like that, and whenever he was shown a video, he just grinned fondly at the pictures and denied that it was him. 

“Well I’ll let you get these two home. I’ll see you later, Yugs!”

“Yeah. Laters.” Yugi waved goodbye as he got into the driver's seat and started up the engine, hoping the traffic wouldn’t be too bad.

\-------------------------------------

The two drunk doms had sobered up slightly on the way home so they were somewhat coherent and coordinated, as they entered Yami’s flat. 

“We ned mre booooze.” Mai declared, heading towards the drinks cabinet.

“No, you really don’t. You need coffee and water.” Yugi insisted, going over and getting the beverages. Behind him, he heard his brother gasp dramatically.

“But, yu’re nt evn drunk!”

Yugi sighed.

“Okay, that’s true. How about, I get some wine and then you two can drink the coffee? That way, once I finish the bottle, I’ll be similar drunk to you guys.”

Yami and Mai both looked really confused, but they agreed.

However, plans never worked out the way Yugi intended them to.

An hour later, all three of them where giggling messes on the floor, clumsily playing spin the bottle with one of the empty red wine bottles. As it progressed, the questions and dares became more personal and sexual. 

It's not like they had any secrets from one another when they were sober, their friendship had been forged in the fire of hardship and time after all, but all three rarely had the chance to let go of their daily hassles and they enjoyed the lightness that came with an evening shared in companionable lightheadedness. 

“Wud yu ver do twin stuth iv a clint paid yu enuf?”

“Yeeeesss.”

“Noooo. I dnt do tht.”

\-------------------

“Wud yu ver get a dik piercng?”

“No.”

“Mybe.”

\-------------------

“Wud yu ver get a clit thingy?”

“Yeessss. They pretty.”

\-------------------

“Snog tis picture of Kaiiiibbbbaaa.”

“No!”

“Fine. Tis one?”

“Nooooooo.”

“Uh. No fun.”

\------------------

“Are yu ver gonna tell Kaiba yu likkkkke him?”

“Nver.” 

“Borrrrrriiiinnnggg.”

“Shut up.” 

\---------------------

“I dre yu to do a strip teeze fr tis cushun.”

“Okay. Hold m’glass.”

\---------------------

“Last queztion. Wht colour undrwear was Anzu wearing lst nite?”

“I dnt know.”

“Yu sure?”

“Yeeess.”

“Becuze I know they were pink.”

“How wud yu know?

“Becuze, I hv them here.”

“Where the fuck did yu get them!?”

“I fund them on yur sofa, waiting fr yu earlier. That’s why yu were late dis murning, wsnt it?”

…

… 

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> We love Mai.  
> We love Yugi.  
> We love Yami.
> 
> We love them together.
> 
> As always we appreciate any love and critiques you may have.  
> <3


End file.
